Gallery: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World / Screenshots
Screenshots Inferno igniting 1.jpg The sword function .jpg Hiccup is spotted.jpg Hiccup in his new flightsuit.jpg Something is not right.jpg Toothless reveals its Alpha dominance.jpg The guard returns to the stranger.jpg The guard attacks Hiccup.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 30.jpg Hiccup waits the next move.jpg Hiccup spare the attack.jpg Now he understands.jpg The guard throws the lamp.jpg Hiccup in defense 2.jpg The fire begins to spread.jpg Fire spread fast.jpg Hiccup is not corcerned for fire .jpg Hiccup walks in fire.jpg A feared guard.jpg A feared face.jpg Hiccup and T. in fire.jpg Hiccup and Toothless walking out of fire.PNG The expression of fear in guard's face.jpg The guard fears Hiccup.jpg Hiccup tries to kep him quiet.jpg Hiccup closely step by step.jpg See.jpg Hiccup's dramatic flare.jpg Hiccup tries to convince.jpg Hiccup speaks with the guard.jpg Hiccup checks the ship while talking.jpg The guard begins to talk.jpg Hiccup tells about armor.jpg Fireproof dragon armor.jpg The end of explanation.jpg The amazed reacton at Hiccup's words.jpg Is convinced what he saw.jpg The enter of Hookfang.jpg Hiccup asking why Fishlegs brought Fishmeat along.JPG Trailer2-Fishmeat.JPG Hiccup on the mission 1.jpg Hiccup on the mission 2.jpg 'Dragon-Viking utopia' (version with the two statues present).PNG 'Dragon-Viking utopia' (version- a more brief view of Berk).PNG IMG 20181227 190727.jpg CG LANDS.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 67.jpg Hiccup cuddles Toothless.jpg HTTYD3Trailer1-BerkHomes.jpeg Dragon houses destroyed.jpg Goregutter Bowing to Toothless.jpg Hobgobbler.jpg The Hobgobler terifies Gobber.png The Hidden World TV Spot 68.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 70.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 69.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 71.jpg THW-Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut.jpg Rumblehorn Charge 2.png Rumblehorn Charge 1.png Grimmel using a crossbow.jpg Grimmel vs a Rumblehorn.JPG NYCCClip-YoungHiccup.JPG Flashback Stoick with toddler Hiccup.jpg NYCCClip-Stoick&YoungHiccup.JPG NYCCClip-Stoick&YoungHiccup 2.JPG Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 1.jpg Stoick and toddler Hiccup.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 20.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 24.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 30.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 36.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 42.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 45.jpg NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless.JPG NYCCClip-Hiccup.JPG NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless 3.JPG.jpg NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless 4.JPG.jpg NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless 2.JPG Toothless at the start of the second trailer.jpg Hiccup about to toss his prosthetic leg off a cliff.jpg Hiccup with a playful Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Toothless playing.jpg ToothlessDivesAfterHiccup-HTTYD3Trailer2.png THW-Hiccup.jpg HTTYD3Trailer.jpeg Astrid tells Hiccup the consequences of rescuing Dragons.jpg New scene with Hiccup and Astrid.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(3).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(2).jpeg "How am I supposed to get down?".jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 57.jpg Toothless discovering the Light Fury.JPG HTTYD3Trailer(14).jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 1.jpg received 337951506931502.jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 14.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 33.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 34.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 35.jpg The Light Fury shots a fire towards humans.jpg First contact with Light Fury.jpg The wild behaviour of Light Fury.jpg LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer2.png LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer3.png The Hidden World TV Spot 5.jpg Hiccup and Astrid, thinking of a name for the white night fury's species.JPG Hiccup and Astrid, naming the species Light Fury.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 6.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 7.jpg received 619341088514923.jpeg received 704296196631833.jpeg Received 533923750420346.jpeg Toothless searching.jpg THW-Hiccup-2.jpg Don.t move.jpg Toothless is scared.jpg Toothless!.jpg A muscle.jpg Hiccup trows a stick to check.jpg A trap is discovered.jpg received 2395231687189260.jpeg received 415004319272476.jpeg Received 2064050913631513.jpeg received 359526208226061.jpeg received 243187479963829.jpeg received 2403265206410825.jpeg THW-Hiccup-3.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 28.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(9).jpeg Grimmel threatening Hiccup.JPG The village on fire.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 58.jpg The Vikings arguing.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(18).jpeg THW-Eret.jpg Trailer2-Valka-Hiccup-Gobber-Eret.JPG.JPG 21-year-old Hiccup.jpg Berkians having a meeting in the Great Hall (2).jpg Berkians having a meeting in the Great Hall.jpg The Viking woman asks.jpg The casual outfit of the Twins in the new movie.jpg I'M WITH HIM.jpg Who else.jpg Costumed sheep 1.jpg Costumed sheep 2.jpg Costumed sheep 3.jpg Costumed sheep 4.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 29.jpg Fishlegs hold the baby Gronckle.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 64.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Toothless;Gothi.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Gobber.jpg The gang begins the search.jpg THW-Astrid;Valka.jpg Toothless wandering.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup;Toothless.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-6.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-7.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-8.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Unnamed Light Fury-3.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hooligan Tribe.JPG Looking around for the Light Fury.JPG Hiccup smiling; not knowing the Light Fury's intention.JPG Hiccup realizing the Light Fury's intention.JPG Light Fury in the Second Trailer 3.png The Hidden World Segment-Unnamed Light Fury.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup;Unnamed Light Fury.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup;Unnamed Light Fury-2.JPG LightFury7.png Light Fury in the Second Trailer 2.png The Hidden World Segment-Unnamed Light Fury-2.JPG HTTYD3Trailer(15).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(8).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(16).jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 65.jpg A new land in the movie.jpg A temporary sattlement.jpg A new view of the New Berk.jpg THW-Cloudjumper, Hiccup, Valka.jpg Berk cheering.jpg We have to find.jpg Received 852232948441541.jpeg Toothless about to discover the Light Fury.JPG LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer4.png Trailer8.png LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer5.png THW-Toothless-2.jpg Light fury.PNG The Light Fury performing 'dances'.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 4.jpg LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer6.png Trailer40.png Trailer41.png The Hidden World TV Spot 3.jpg Toothless dance for The Light Fury (2).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury.png Trailer46.png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (3).png Toothless, about to cast some sand to the Light Fury.JPG HTTYD3Trailer(13).jpeg Toothless dance for The Light Fury (6).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (4).png Light Fury about to sneeze.jpg Light Fury in the Second Trailer.png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (7).png Trailer45.png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (9).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (10).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (11).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (12).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (13).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (14).png Trailer10.png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (15).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (16).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (17).png Trailer11.png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (18).png LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer9.png Trailer44.png Trailer42.png Trailer43.png Trailer12.png Toothless begins to draw.jpg Toothless the drawer.jpg He's not the only one.JPG The Light Fury looks at T..jpg HTTYD3Trailer4.png The Hidden World TV Spot 73.jpg Toothless waits Hiccup to put his new tail.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 40.jpg The final step of putting the tail.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 41.jpg Toothless looks at hid new tail.jpg Toothless after licks Hiccup.jpg Received 2704752036232298.jpeg Received 337052036906792.jpeg Received 250172749249898.jpeg Received 310690216253232.jpeg Received 797845210574950.jpeg One of many Toothless expresions.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 74.jpg Light Fury cloaking herself.jpg Light Fury cloaking herself (2).jpg A closer view of Toothless while flying.jpg Toothless looks back.jpg The Light Fury with Toothless.jpg The control of fire that Toothless made.jpg Light Fury and Toothless flying together.JPG LightFuryWingView.png THW-Light Fury, Toothless.jpg Light Fury and Toothless.JPG LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer20.png The love for dragons.jpg The other Vikings cheering.jpg Trailer2-Valka-Hiccup-Astrid-Eret.JPG THW-Eret, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg Deathgripper.png DeathgripperJaws.png THW-Astrid, Stormfly.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-2.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-3.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-4.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-5.JPG NYCCClip-TheCaldera.JPG In face of the entrance.jpg In hidden world hiccstrid.jpeg Hidden World in Trailer 2.JPG Hiccup And Astrid Looks.jpg Another view of Hidden World 1.jpg The fluorescent things in Hidden World.jpg NYCCClip-HiddenWorld 3.JPG HTTYD3Trailer1-UnknownEggs.jpeg Hidden world glowing.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 11.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(4).jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 9.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 8.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 10.jpg The entrance in Hidden World.jpg Hiccstridinhiddenworld.jpeg NYCCClip-HiddenWorld 2.JPG Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Astrid.jpg Another view after the cliff.jpg NYCCClip-HiddenWorld 4.JPG NYCCClip-HiddenWorld 5.JPG The Hidden World TV Spot 45.jpg HTTYD3TRAILER.jpeg Toothless the king of Hidden Dragons.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(6).jpeg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-AssortedDragonSpecies.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(19).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(5).jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 39.jpg The dragons bows to their new Alpha.jpg Hiccup AND Astrid see Toothless.jpg Toothless and the light fury standing.jpg Toothless with the Light Fury in the Hidden World.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 46.jpg Astrid is woried for Hiccup.jpg The Rumblehorn surprise the couple.jpg 33388146-2FD3-47E2-BCC1-980E441E0968.jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 37.jpg NF AND LF 2.jpg The Rumblehorn sees Hiccup AND Astrid.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 59.jpg Hiccup jumps the cliff.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 60.jpg The Rumblehorn tries to catch the intruders.jpg The dragons tries to catch the intruders.jpg Toothless save Hiccup and Toothless.jpg received 314945072488158.jpeg received 2175679912693139.jpeg received 550360308794903.jpeg received 564347380730647.jpeg received 490306728168831.jpeg received 2006563702798368.jpeg LightFuryCaptured.png Light Fury and Toothless, captured.JPG HTTYD3Trailer(10).jpeg Grimmel with a hood 1.jpg Grimmel with a hood 2.jpg Toothless captured.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-2.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-3.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-4.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-5.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-6.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-7.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-8.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-9.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-10.JPG HTTYD3Trailer(11).jpeg The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup-12.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-12.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-17.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-14.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-15.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-16.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-13.JPG Grimmel's Deathgrippers.jpg THW-Grimmel.jpg Cloudjumper being put into a cage.jpg Windgnasher and Scuttleclaw in a cage.jpg Nadder in a cage.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 31.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 32.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 47.jpg Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut's dragon scale armors.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(12).jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 63.jpg Trailer2-Fishmeat2.JPG The Hidden World TV Spot 54.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 15.jpg Hiccup burns a wick.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 16.jpg Astrid whistles.jpg Big Black Isle "New Berk".jpg Crimson Goregutter caged.jpg Crimson Goregutter escapes.png Grimson Goregutter is free.jpg The CG OPEN THE EYES.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Rescued Crimson Goregutter-2.JPG.JPG A closer view of Crimson Goregutter head.jpg One hunter with Croossbow.jpg Fishlegs looks at the other Riders.jpg Fishlegs and Fishmeat sits on a platform.jpg Snotlout and the Twins start to free dragons.jpg Trying to keep up.jpg Other Hunters circle a part of gang.jpg I.VE GOT YOUR BACKS.jpg Fishlegs to the rescue.jpg Fishlegs use an anchor to rescue his friends.jpg With a perfect execution our riders are saved.jpg Snotlout and Tuffnut see the action.jpg Yeah.jpg It's almost like.jpg We're a team.jpg Fishlegs in punched by anchor.jpg Fishmeat rolling.jpg Still rolling.jpg Fishmeat with the tongue out.jpg Ohho.jpg You.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 48.jpg Brought a baby.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 49.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 50.jpg Ahah.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 51.jpg I would't.jpg Do that if I were you.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 52.jpg Fishlegs looks for a dragon.jpg The hunter realize.jpg He heard something.jpg He looks back.jpg Crimson Goregutter trailer.jpg THE CG BEFORE ANGER.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Rescued Crimson Goregutter.JPG The ship sawn from above.jpg The CG fix the target.jpg CG RAMS.jpg CG prepares to destroy the second pillar.jpg Ready for the next.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 44.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 55.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 56.jpg Screenshot (1).png A soldier is afraid of Tuffnut screamings.jpg RagnartheRock.png The Hidden World TV Spot 53.jpg A flock of Hobgobblers.jpg Hobgobblers special ability.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 72.jpg Toothless vs Deathgrippers.png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (2).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (3).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (4).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (5).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (6).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (7).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (8).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (9).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (10).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (11).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (12).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (13).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (14).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (15).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (16).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (17).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (18).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (19).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (20).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (21).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (22).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (23).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (24).png The Hidden World TV Spot 17.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 18.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 19.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 21.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 20.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 22.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 23.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 24.jpg Cloudjumper with Valka lands on the ground.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other HTTYD3.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(7).jpeg THW-Gobber, Grump.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 25.jpg Toothless and the Light Fury are together.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 26.jpg Toothless hugs Hiccup.jpg Hiccup cries with Toothless.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 13.jpg Toothless call the dragons.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 61.jpg Hiccup looks at the Dragons that fly.jpg The flock of dragons flying to..,.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 42.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 43.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(17).jpeg Trailer15.png Hiccup and Toothless above the caldera.jpg How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World Title Card.jpg Site Navigation How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World / Clip Screenshots How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World / Clip Screenshots Clip Screenshots